He called her by her name
by Yummykingdom
Summary: Levy opened the door only to see an extremely quiet Gajeel standing there. By the time he started talking she noticed something was wrong. Why Gajeel suddenly acted so weird? What did he want to tell her? - A one shot about Gajeel x Levy.


One shot about Gajeel and Levy. They're so sweet. Aw God I cried when I wrote it... I just want to see them together so badly!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.** If I did, this would probably happen!

* * *

He called her by her name

Those past 9 years were passed so fast. Although, she enjoyed every moment of them. She had cried, she'd hurt, she'd almost lost her friends. But, she'd also laughed, learnt new things, played and loved.

Yes, loved. That itchy feeling in your heart when you see that one person. The unbelievable urge to hug him and kiss him. The nausea and dizziness his presence cause you. The courage to fight for him and even die for him. Love.

She'd never thought she would experience such a strong feeling. She had, of course, read about it and was excited to find out "what love is". Now, finally, she could call herself an expert. Even though her love about Gajeel was only platonic, she filled her completely. She didn't need anything else, but him. His red passionate eyes, his cocky smile, his messed up black hair, his metallic earings. This man knew exactly how to outrage her but she didn't dare to be angry with him. Despite, his arrogance and the pathetic nicknames he called her, he, and only he, was the man whom beside him felt so safe.

To tell the truth, she was a bit annoyed that their love stayed in that level. She wanted more but she couldn't force him. Gajeel had his own issues. He'd hurt her badly in the past. Not only her, but also her team and almost destroyed the whole guilt. He was feeling more than guilty and ashamed because of his actions and bad choices. Despite the fact that Fairy Tail had gladly embraced him and forgiven him, he still couldn't absolve himself from his sins of the past. She hurt her to watch his suffering every day. Even though he didn't accept that in front of her, not even once, Levy could tell. She wasn't that dense to not feel his pain. Every time he looked at her, she could notice in those red eyes deep down the aversion he was feeling about himself and how sorry he was. Levy, however, had forgiven him long ago. She'd told him that every thing was alright between them and they should move on but he only said to her, with almost moist eyes, that he would never forgive himself for what he did to her. Levy, tried million times to convince him but the outcome was always the same. Gajeel was still feeling guilty.

Every night when she got back to her home, she was thinking about him. How she could possible help him surpass his problems. But, she end up only with frustration. She would stay beside him as long as he needed her. She would never leave him because deep down Levy knew that the day she was dreaming about them being together would finally come. She had faith in him.

Lately she find herself many times spacing out and thinking of him. Maybe it was because they got closer. Now, Gajeel could touch her and these specific little actions of adoration only were giving her goosebumps and were making her heart stop but she didn't care. His touch was what she'd always craved. She smiled at the thought of their height and weight difference. Gajeel was indeed huge. Her personal giant. How fragile she felt every time he was near. She didn't dislike it though. There were times when Gajeel, being his overprotected self, was defending her with all his mighty. Furthermore, she liked it more when she could hide inside his embrace. His hugs were always making her feel more secure. She could feel his steady breath hitting her skin, his heart beating faster and the heat of his hands on her skin, burning it slowly. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. The two of them as one.

The ringing of the bell brought her back to reality. She quickly rushed to open the door. There, she found a quiet Gajeel. It was normal to spend the evenings with him. At first, she felt a little nervous but now she was used to it. She couldn't imagine being alone at her house.

She smiled brightly at him as she steped aside to let him come in. His response was the one that shocked her. He just nodded and sat on the big white sofa. No nicknames? No shouting about how without distrust opened the door? It was unusual for him to be so... senere. _Weird... _she thought as she sat beside him, staring at him intensively.

"Oi, squirm, why are ya looking at me like that?" Gajeel asked. Well maybe it was just her imagination. That's the Gejeel she knew and adored.

"Oh, nothing. You were just being quiet and I... I concerned." Levy responded and looked away in order to hide her blushing cheeks.

"No I wasn't." He bluntly said and crossed his arms. He looked at her. Her blue messed up her. Her big brown eyes under the red glasses. Her red cheeks and lips. Her little figure. He was attracted to her in a way he couldn't understand. This girl, who the only thing she knew was irritating him, was the only person in the world who could sooth him. He was truly sorry for what she did to her and he was determined to repay. He will protect her from every one and every thing. No one could harm her anymore, not when he was with her. Hence, he decided to always be by her side. Without even realizing, he'd drown in her presence. Now, she was the first thing he thought when he wake up and the last when he was ready to sleep. She was like an annoying butterfly always flying around him, annoying but beautiful. So beautiful that many times before found himself unable to look away. That girl clearly blew his mind and he couldn't do anything else but to make her his.

He sighed and keep looking at her. He must tell her. He must tell her what he was feeling unless he would blast into little pieces. Now it was the right time. But damn it, it was so hard. He took one last breath and opened his mouth.

"Ya know I will always protect you, don't cha?" He asked and their eyes locked, after Levy turned to face him.

"I know." She stated, clearly confused about the man's behavior. Why was he acting like that? He wants to say something but what? Would she tell her that he was leaving? No. No. Gajeel would never leave her. But what if... what if he did? She panicked. Would possibly Gajeel want to abandon her?

"Do ya know I would do anything not to see ya cry again?" He asked again. He saw the girl acting strange. Did he tell something wrong? Why she was feeling so nervous when he should be? One way or another he would tell her what he felt.

"-Ye- ah..." she slowly said. Her eyes were asking for answers. Why was he asking her all those questions? What did he want?

"-I would die for ya, squirm. I would do anything to see ya happy." He stated. There was no way back now. He would say exactly what he was hiding all these years. Suddenly, he saw the girl crying. Tears were falling from her cheeks. Was he hurting her? How he could possibly do that? Oh, that was bad, really bad. He cupped her face with his hand, as his big fingers wiped out her tears. Her eyes were a little bit red and full of worry. He felt her anxiety.

"Oi... don't cry. I just want to tell ya something. Nothing bad, I swear." He told her and a little smile appeared on his face. After that, Levy relaxed and smiled back. Gajeel would never hurt her. She was aware of that.

"I feel terribly sorry for what I did to ya back then. I was a stupid asshole. I hurt you, and your friends. I am really sorry." He lowly apologized as his fingers traced her blushing cheeks. The touch made Levy's heart beating faster. The young girl thought it would probably blast at any moment. Her hands touched his. Her look in her eyes was making him shiver.

"Gajeel, I've already forgiven you. It was just a mistake. You didn't hurt me that much. See? I am still alive and happy that you're with me now. So, please forget the past." Levy whisper to him.

"I want to but I can't forget what I did to ya. I am the worst because I made you cry." Gajeel's voice cracked. He was the one responsible for her pain back then but he wouldn't be again.

"But I swear to ya I will never, ever hurt you again, Levy." He continued. Levy's eyes widened. Did he just called her by her name? That was new. She was more than confused now. She desperately wanted to hear the end of this conversation.

"It's hard for me to say that..." he told her as he smiled once again. "I' ve never felt like this before. Every time I see ya I hesitate to approach you but at the same time I wanna hold you so damn tight. I wanna be with you every moment of the day. I want to protect ya and never again make ya cry. I want to see you always smile." He added and saw a numbed Levy. She couldn't believe that the man she was in love said to her those words. That wasn't the Gajeel she knew. He was sweet and caring. He was making her heart melting. Was he probably being... romantic?

"Gajeel..." she tried to said but he stop her.

"No. I wasn't finished. Every time I see ya with another man I get jealous. Hell, I want to rip their heads off. I will never let anybody have ya. You're mine, squirm. I will be with ya til the end. Levy, I... I love you." He shyly said to the girl. His eyes still locked with hers. He could tell how shocked she was. Her hands dropped from his and touched the soft material of the sofa. He patiently waited for her reaction.

Levy, couldn't believe it. Gajeel, just now, confessed to her. She heard those three words she'd waited for so long to hear. Gajeel loved her. Her world instantly shined so bright. She was finally complete.

"Aw... Gajeel, I thought you would never tell me." She cheerfully said as she hugged him. Her arms tight wrapped around his waist and her face resting on his chest.

"I love you too." She whispered so lowly that only the dragon slayer could hear as she lifted her head to face him. Her smile was so big that was making his heart melting. Her eyes're full of love and lust. He could see how happy she was. He was also. Levy was always making him happy. Her presence and only sooth him. She was the girl he was in love and frankly he was the man she was in love too. That moment couldn't be more perfect.

He touched her chin with his hand only to make her come closer to him. He touched her soft lips shyly. All those emotions could be express to that single kiss. The kiss that both of them were waiting for years. The kiss that would signify the beginning of their love.

* * *

A/N Thank you for your reviews. I read it again and there were so many mistakes. I'm terribly sorry! I am so embarrassed... Anyway, I tried to correct it. So.. tell me what you think. I am happy to see that some of you read my stories. Criticism is always welcome! I don't get angry or sad when I read something bad. Nevertheless, I am able to see my mistakes and get better. So,THANK YOU SO MUCH! :Dxx


End file.
